Reunion - Takimi Style
by TomokiG
Summary: Be careful, it's Takimi, Yamora, Kenlei and Tairine. It takes place six years after Takeru leaving Japan to the US. It's time for a reunion.
1. Prologue, The Meeting

Reunion - Takimi-Style

Reunion – Takimi-Style

A/N: Sorry for the break in "The Planewalker", but my mind is full of Takimi-ideas… I really don't know why ??? (THX to Robster80…) This is the only reason why I write a story about Takimi. I've to warn you there's also a Yamora and Tairine (Taichi/Catharine…), but definitely NO Daikari !!! (My opinion: Hikari & Daisuke would be like incest … Daisuke is too much like Taichi although no bad guy, I really like him - no Davis-Bashing…)

Don't forget to reply and rate, but don't flame, the weather here is hot enough…

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the series and the main-plot of Digimon, I wished I would but I don't. I don't earn any money or anything else for writing such stories, I do it for fun and experience.

Prologue : Memories

Six years have passed since my mom and I moved to the US, two months more since Hikari and I broke our relationship in peace, since then we were only good friends. We have realized that we were too much alike each other, sometimes we seemed like twins with different genders, and this was the fate of our relationship, we had no… I hope she has found someone else who can give her happiness like I found my mate. My fiancée now sits beside me in the plane to Tokyo (she got the inner seat due to too many toilet-breaks…) and takes a nap.

I still remember my first day at school in New York, I was very afraid and my English wasn't very talkative, so the principal called out for a "guide" with good Japanese-knowledge. For my surprise my "guide" was her, my first crush, the girl a kissed first, my princess. No one knew where she lived, since she had to move, and so we all lost contact to her. At this time she was as much surprised seeing me as me seeing her. Since this moment our relation began to grow, first there was only friendship but soon it became best friendship and about five weeks past my first day at school we both knew that we were in love each other.

Sometimes is love really weird, everyone thought that Hikari and I were a couple made by heaven but after our first kiss we both knew that we could only be friends, there was love but only love like between friends or siblings, no romantically love, but then there was her, my princess, the girl I adored with the age of eight, who was about two years older than me, but with her I was in total heavenly bliss. Six weeks ago I proposed to her (she accepted) and we celebrated very personal ;) … About our engagement only knew her and my family, no one of our friends. I don't know if Sora knows about it, I think my bro forgot to tell his wife (I know him nearly as good as my fiancée)

About me now, I'm 20, studying journalism, author of several books, of which one is a best-seller in the US and I hope soon in Japan, owner of a apartment in New York and an own house in Odaiba (we bought it several weeks ago) for which we still look for a house-keeper since we'll only live here while our vacations. 

About my fiancée, she's Mimi Tachikawa, now at the age of 22. Like me she's studying journalism, but she more specifies on television-journalism, she also works part-time for a regional broadcast station.

My brother Yamato Ishida, married to Sora Takenouchi, is now 23 and tries to become a military officer at the US Air Force while Sora studies fashion-design in the US. The last 6 weeks she was in Japan for visiting her parents especially for caring her serious-ill mom. (The doctors don't know if she survives. Yamato understands her worries and tried to follow as fast as possible, he'll join us tomorrow for about two weeks).

Now we are on the way to the DD-Reunion in Odaiba (we know about by Yamato who still has contact with Koushiro), our Digimon travel by D3-Tours, it's much easier to travel this way for them than traveling in our bags…

Chapter 1 : The Meeting

We know that we are late, but first after the arrival, which was about three hours too late, we had to bring our luggage to our new house, get our digimon off the DW and rent a car. But we are about half an hour too late for the meeting (the party shall be tomorrow evening, but with information by my sis-in-law, we know about this meeting today and we are too anxious to wait longer…) at Koushiro's. He now lives in his own apartment with his girlfriend, whose name we don't know, but thanks to Yamato we knew the address. After ringing the bell Koushiro opens the door (he hasn't really changed much, still with his spiky red hair and dressed formal), looking confused.

"Hello, what Do You want ?" he asked very direct.

"Hello Koushiro, we're invited for a meeting here…"

"And who are You ? You look familiar, but I cannot remember why…"

"I'm very disappointed, we saved together two worlds and You forgot us… Meems, we leave" I said with a wink in my eyes…

She understood and "tried" to walk away…

"Takeru ??? Mimi ??? That's You ???"

"Prodigious… he got it…" she answered with a fake disappointed face (I know when she uses false faces, but she also knows me as well…)

"Next time we use name-tags and announce our visit by television and radio… Koushiro, can we get in ?"

He is no longer confused only shocked… This is the best moment for a small group-hug…

"Oops, come in, we have a DD-meeting in my living room, You have very good timing to visit at this time…"

"We would be here earlier, but our flight was too late, and that's no coincidence, we know about the meeting… That's the reason why we got here ASAP after our arrival…"

At this time we walk to his living room, his whole house is designed in modern style with light colors, I like it although I prefer a bit more conservative and Meems a bit more pink (it's still her favorite color).

"Koushiro, where is Your toilet ? I've to go there very fast…" (The third toilet-break since we arrived… But no surprise…)

"The next door left is a toilet and when You get out the next door right is the living room…" and then she was running…

"Takeru, is something wrong with her, she was never so much in hurry to get the toilet…"

"Not really, she'll tell You later, if I did she'd kill me, You know her don't You ?"

"Yes, I know her and probably she would really kill You…"

"Or not…" I whispered…

Koushiro was the first who enters the living-room, I follow a little bit behind after letting our digimon out and telling them to hide until they think it'd be the best moment to enter too.

"Sorry, it took so long, but there arrived other guests I didn't expect. Perhaps You know them…"

That was the best moment to enter the room, seeing several persons sitting on a couch and several chairs. There are my sister-in-law Sora who has put on an emotionless poker-face, Taichi with Catherine on his lap, Jyou, my ex-rival Daisuke, "my little brother" Iori, Miyako and Ken. There was also a young woman, looking like a scientist (I cannot say why but she has such an aura). All of them had except Sora look confused, I think they realize that I am familiar but they don't know why…

"Koushiro, I think the next time I really wear a name-tag, that are only six years I was away and everybody forgets me and that after we saved both worlds… I think it's time for a HINT…" I focused my thoughts on Patamon and was rewarded with a whispered common sentence "… digivolve …"

I expected to see Angemon entering the room, but "only" Mimi entered the room, but I think this will be better if she also sees the confused and surprised faces.

"Not again, first Koushiro and now the rest… We should really wear name-tags and announce the visit of the best-seller-author in television… Ooops, I said again too much…"

Their faces are now much more confused while Koushiro was rolling on the floor laughing and Sora failing holding back a smile.

"Don't worry, Meems, I just wanted to use my "hint" standing outside, but I think You got a better method to give hints…"

"Meems ??? Mimi ????" Miyako asks surprised.

"Perfecto !!!!" acting like a perfect Miyako-double.

That was too much for poor Sora, she bursts our laughing while Koushiro is still rolling on the floor… Still no one recognizes me except perhaps Iori, his face changed also in a emotion-less mask. I think he wants to laugh about the reaction if the others get who I am… I think it's really time for our "hints"…

"You two, You can now enter, perhaps the others will then recognize me…"

Then our two digimon enter the room, Angemon with Palmon sitting on his shoulder. This is a moment for a picture, I wished that I got my camera with me but I didn't expect such long lines. You can really hear jaws hitting the ground while Koushiro, Sora, Iori and Mimi laughing. It nearly takes 15 minutes to calm down Sora and Koushiro, before we are able to talk a bit about our lives.

"Taichi, where's Your sister ? Somehow I miss her here…"

"Oh, You don't know, her fiancée died two months ago and she's still depressed, I left her with Tailmon at mom's while the meeting. About the rest I think she's to tell You, perhaps You can visit later ? I think a visit by old friends should help her a bit…"

"Best give me the address and we'll come for supper, but don't tell her who will come, it shall be a surprise."

"Okay, and thanks for reminding me, I've to go… Catherine will update me later about You… CU" (too bad that we won't see his face if we tell him our news…) Before Taichi leaves in a hurry he hands me the address…, he really hasn't changed.

Noticing Mimi's engagement-ring Sora asks

"Congratulations, when did he propose ?"

"About six weeks ago, hasn't Yamato told You about ? He knows nearly as long… although I'm not really surprised…"

"I think he has forgot to tell me, (Memo: Torture my husband), when's the marriage ?"

"In about two months we planned, that's also a reason for participating at the reunion. We want to invite all Odaiba-Digidestinies and their families."

"First: Congratulations, Second: Who are You marrying ? You say every time 'we' but where's Your fiancée ? I'd be nice to meet him." Jyou exclaims with a hint of jealousy in his voice. (I still know that he was in love with Mimi like Koushiro, but she was never really interested in one of them, she lost her heart nearly at the same time as me while our first adventure in the DW, although we both called it "puppy-love")

"Guess, a hint: You **all** know him…"

"Michael" was Jyou's first try.

"No, Michael is too much like his dad, we are both not really interested in each other, btw. He is married to another US-Digidestined with their little daughter Jenny."

- Silence -

"Sora, I think while they try to get the answer we could talk outside ?"

"Okay… I know Mimi too much so that she will hold them back since we get back…"

We both left the living room and walked a little bit away…

"You are the first except our parents who will know this and You'll know this before Yamato: You'll become aunt…"

First she looks surprised and then she got a big smile as if she also has such news… (Has she ?)

"Good timing, You'll know first even before my husband but he deserves this for not telling me about Your engagement: You'll become uncle…"

This was really a surprise, I never expected this after them trying for two years to become pregnant. (Mimi and I only needed one try, the night after our engagement). We both smiled to each other and hugged.

"May I tell Mimi later or do You want to tell her?"

"You can tell her, but please don't tell anyone else before I am able to tell Yamato, and I won't tell the others about Mimi's pregnancy."

"I think the others have waited long enough for solving the riddle about 'Mimi's fiancée', best we get back."

So we get back to the meeting.

"So Meems, have they found out ?"

"No, they still have no clue… It cannot be this hard, they tried nearly every guy I introduced them, nearly every US-Digidestinied. It's really hopeless…"

"Perhaps they will find out to who I'm engaged… My hint: Everyone here knows her…"

"I'd say Hikari if I didn't know that she is still over her fiancée. I have no clue…" And this comes by our genius Koushiro… Has he really changed this much ?

"Koushiro, even I got the hint, they entered at the same time here, they sit besides each other, they are at the same time engaged, and then Sora's behaviour towards them and they said that **everyone** here knows them, I don't know how many of our friends Catherine knows, but I think she doesn't know everyone we all guessed before. Don't You get it? They are engaged to each other…" Daisuke exclaimed.

"I don't get it, it's Daisuke who we all thought he was thick-headed who found out first. We thought it would be Koushiro or Miyako, but no it's Daisuke… I cannot believe this… Meems, we both guessed wrong. I think we'll tell them the other rest tomorrow. I think they need time to get used to the fact of our engagement."

Looking around I saw only shocked faces except Sora's, Mimi's, Daisuke's and mine. After several minutes everyone recovers from the shock and then we talk about the last years and how the lives went on.

First there's Daisuke, he really got good at school, and now he studies economics, he still wants to open a restaurant for Japanese-food in America; I offers him to help there. First he doesn't want our help, but then he promises to visit us before he starts his business.

Ken studies to become a police-officer and is steady with Miyako, who cannot decide if she study chemistry or informatics.

Iori still goes to school but tries to study law, he wants to become a lawyer. (I think this is his way to follow his father's fate.)

Koushiro studies now informatics and physics at the same time. He got high grades and works part-time for a software-company.

Jyou still tries to become a doctor and he's doing very well, part-time he works for Odaiba-General.

Catherine is now studying international law and economics with Taichi here. I cannot believe that Taichi canceled his soccer-career in Europe for studying **law and economics**, that's so un-Taichi-like.

The hours passes very fast and it's about 06.30pm local-time, our time to leave for supper at Yagami's. We ask Catherine if she wants to come with us since Taichi forgot that he used their car while leaving (some thing really never change…). She accepts especially because she has the same way…

After saying everyone good-bye Catherine, Mimi, Patamon (who de-digivolved after the "surprise"), Palmon and I leave.


	2. Past and Present

Reunion - Takimi-Style

Reunion – Takimi-Style

A/N: For all Takari-lovers (I count myself to them) I will continue the Planewalker-Story as soon as my weird Takimi-mood is over. I cannot believe this that I really write a Takimi…But somehow I like this weird idea…Again greetings to Robster80…

Don't forget to reply and rate, but don't flame, the weather here is hot enough…

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the series and the main-plot of Digimon, I wished I would but I don't. I don't earn any money or anything else for writing such stories, I do it for fun and experience.

Chapter 2- Past and Present

Traffic here in Odaiba is still the hell like I'm used to, I know why I usually prefer the subway. The Yagami's still live in the same area than before, although they moved in another house with bigger apartments. Catherine explained that Taichi and she live in the same building but about three stairs below in a smaller apartment although they are used to eat with the Yagami's. It's nearly the same with Mimi, me and my mom, we also live in the same building, but my mom is used to eat with us especially because Mimi and I are great cooks (especially Mimi). Mimi learned it just for fun and I for my own health… We had too much TV-dinners (I cannot see these anymore). Mimi's specialties are German and Italian food while mine are Japanese and Indian. (BTW. Yamato is a master of American food although he also cooks several spicy meals of other cultures… He **really** likes spicy food…) Before leaving the car I check the special present for Hikari, I prepared before flying here.

We decide to surprise 'little' Hikari and send first Catherine with Palmon and Patamon on her arms while Mimi and I hide around the corner. Let's hope that she's really surprised. Now it's the moment of facing reality… Catherine opens the door (she has a key since they nearly live there…) and enters the apartment.

"Hikari, Tailmon, You've got guests which are really anxious…"

"Who are these ? I don't really feel like having guests…" a sad voice replied… (Oh boy, she must really suffer… I hope we can lighten her a bit…)

"Best, You see them by Yourself…" At that moment Tailmon appears…

"PALMON, PATAMON, what are **You** doing here ???" I've never seen Tailmon such excited… (not even after a sugar-shock)

"Hello Tailmon, we thought it's a good time for a visit since we are here for the Reunion tomorrow… Thanks to DW-Datalines we arrived several hours ago here…" This was the moment Hikari entered… (Oh boy she looks really bad like her voice – I don't mean ugly or something else like this – she really looks down) Her face lightened up a little after seeing our two digimon.

"Hello Patamon, Palmon, how much time has passed, 6 years ? I missed You so much… But where are Your partners ?" That's our keyword to enter…

"Right here… Hello Hikari, it were really six years since I left. Sorry that we haven't been here earlier, we were too busy…" We give 'little' Hikari a big hug.

"Hi Hikari, it's now seven years since my last visit here, sorry for leaving so long but every time I tried to visit You something happened. Oh boy, not again, can You tell me where is here a toilet ? I need it really fast…"

"Tailmon, please show her the way, it's much easier than trying to explain it. We'll wait in the living room…"

While we entered the living-room I see Taichi sitting on the Couch with Catherine on his lap (I wonder…) but I don't see Hikari's and Taichi's parents (I wonder where they are…). We sit down on the couch.

"So Takeru, tell me what happened the last six years ? And don't tell me that nothing happened… I have the feeling that You can tell very much…"

"Okkay, before You struggle me, I'm studying now journalism with Mimi. I also write novels, of which one is a best-seller in the US, the Japanese version will be published in several weeks, also a reason for visiting here, PR, talking with the local publisher and so on… By the way, I've got a special copy especially for You, but You have to promise not showing anyone else since the publishing-day." I said while giving her the special copy of my book. I prepared it especially for her.

"By the way, Taichi, You should perhaps read it too after Hikari finishing it, I think You'd like the main character…" At this moment Mimi enters the living-room.

"So, how comes that You two seem like a couple ? And don't tell me that You are **only friends**, I know that there's more…"

"Meems, You'll cook the next days, I was right, she's smarter than the rest of our gang altogether…" I said to my fiancée, noticing that Taichi looks very curious (I think Catherine hasn't told him…)

"Even Koushiro didn't notice this, they needed many hints to recognize it, and it was **Daisuke** who noticed first. We're more than a couple, we'll marry in about two months and we want You as my maid of honor."

There're only two reactions, Taichi faints and Tailmon hanging upside down at the ceiling. Only Hikari doesn't seem surprised. (I remember she knows about my first crush… And it was her who noticed that I was in love with someone else although I didn't notice at that time.)

"You knew it, didn't You ? You knew that I was the whole time since our first adventure in the DW in love with her."

"Not exactly, I knew that Your heart belongs to someone else, I realized it at our first and last kiss at the same time I realized that we didn't match. That it was Mimi I realized later, remembering Your behavior towards Mimi. I only knew that You had a thing for her, but not how deep Your love was. Now I know…"

"So, do You want to be the maid of honor ? We'd be proud if You say yes…"

"I don't know… I'll tell You later…"

"Hikari, You know Mimi **never** accepts a no, she even made Koushiro leaving his pineapple and that's nearly impossible… And don't worry about the tickets, we planned to give all DD free. Only the digimon have to travel by DW-Datalines and don't worry how much it costs, money isn't a real problem now…" I said with a smirk on my face…

"Hikari, You have enough time to think about it, we'll leave in about a month home, since then we have free time here except several dates with local press and publishers Takeru has about his novels."

"Think about it… But now we should resurrect Your brother and then scrape Tailmon from the ceiling, this position cannot be healthy even for a cat-like digimon."

With this sentence Hikari, Mimi, Catherine and I take care of Taichi while our digimon try to get Tailmon back to the ground. It nearly takes 10 minutes to bring them back to reality.

"You two, **engaged** ? Wow, that **are** really news. I ever thought that You and Koushiro or You and Jyou would be a couple, but never You two…"

"For the records, I **had** dates with Jyou and Koushiro, Jyou wasn't my style, he was too solemn and too focused on his education. And the date with Koushiro was more like a date between his pineapple and him. He's a nice guy with several interesting secrets, but a computer-geek isn't really my style. I also don't forget my date with Michael, but being too much like his dad, he only tried to impress me… Do You want to know our whole story ?"

"Why not, it'll be better than watching 'Titanic 2 ½ - Leonardo Di'Caprio dies more and longer' on Video…"

"Taichi, that wasn't nice… I don't make fun about **Your** love-life. I remember too much Christmas 2002 after Sora admitting her love to Yamato, I was nearly unable to get some rest… Oops, told too much… ;)" Hikari said with an evil smirk… (Never, never make Hikari angry… she can be more evil than Devimon)

"Okay, I begin. I remember how I first lost my heart to Takeru in the DW, he was the first boy who understood me, many tried to understand me but Takeru was the only one who did, he was/is my first crush like I was/am his, but I thought that the difference of two years would be an obstacle and I also thought that it was only puppy-love. Back in our world after our first adventure I began to miss everyone especially Takeru, at this time I started to hang out with Yamato, I really didn't understand why, now I know that I only hung out with him because he reminded me of Takeru. But then my parents and I had to move to the US because my dad lost his old here but was offered a new there. We never had a real choice… At this time I thought that my relation with Takeru would never be…"

"At the first moment I saw Mimi I fell for her although I never really noticed, I saw a beautiful princess, a diva, an angle, my angle. But she was also the only one who treated me as if I was on the same level than her, I wasn't for her the little kid who needed supervision, she treated me as friend. This was the second thing why I fell for her. She also was the first girl who wasn't icky. There was only one other girl who I liked, Hikari, but it was somehow different, I liked her like a brother a sister but nothing romantic. While continuing our first adventure my feelings grew but I didn't realize it as love, I only thought of friendship, hey I was only eight… After our first adventure I had to go back to my mom at Kawada. At that time I missed everyone of our team, especially Meems. Hearing about her departure out of Japan I got depressed. This was the reason why my mom accepted at this time the new job here, so that I could be reunited with my friends and my brother. It helped a lot. Also the rivalry with Daisuke, at that time I really thought that I was in love with Hikari, but I misunderstood my heart, it **was** love, but not between lovers, more like between siblings. That time I really oversaw my feeling towards Mimi, I was too focused on Daisuke and his jealousy. The end of this story was that Hikari and I got on our first and last date with our first and last kiss and me leaving with a really confused heart. Nearly at the same time my mom lost her job, we never told anyone about it, and we tried to find a new one. Perhaps You remember seeing me worried and tired every morning…"

"Yes, we thought it was about the break-up. That was the main reason why we never asked, we thought of You with a broken heart…"

"Somehow it was good this way, I don't know how I would have reacted if someone has asked me about it and I don't want to imagine. After several weeks and nearly consuming all our spare we only had three options: First asking my dad for help, I think it was never a real option, my mom was too proud to ask him for help. Second living with my grand-parents in France, there was also an offer for a new job, not very good paid, but enough for living. The last option was moving to the US, there was also a job-offer with better conditions. I had to chose: 1. Continuing living here with fights every day, I am the child of hope, but I know what reality means… 2. Living with my grand-parents in France, seeing again my third crush, but without any knowledge of French language… 3. A new start in US, with contact to my cousin and perhaps finding my first crush… Can You believe that it took me about **one** week to choose the third option? At the end it was **hope** which made the decision, I hoped for finding Mimi to who we all lost contact at that time… At this moment I knew who owns my heart…"

"I figured it a bit earlier out, at the time Takeru was fighting about Hikari's heart. I had mixed emotions, I felt happy for him but also jealous. After hearing about them both having their first date I felt as if my world broke, I needed time to understand why I had such feelings. But then I received the last e-mail with the news of not being boy-/girlfriend. This was exactly the moment my confusion grew too strong and I decided to take a break and ignored everything. My parents were very worried about me, they wanted to understand why I reacted so strange, but the worst part was that I really didn't understand. It took nearly six months until one night I realized it, I was still in love with Takeru, I wanted to talk with him, but I lost all my addresses and phone-numbers due to a virus which deleted my whole computer two months earlier. I tried to ignore all my feelings and continue my life. It worked really fine until one day I was called to the principal without any reason. I was too confused why he called me to notice a smiling blonde boy waiting at the principal office. Then I heart him saying Hello Meems… I replied that only two persons were allowed to call me 'Meems' and both lived in Japan. An only I don't think so changed all my whole life…"

"Also mine, I remember my first day at the new school, I was extremely worried how it would be there, if I would find new friends and so on. My talk with the principal was interesting, he knew how it is to live in another culture, he was born in Germany, moved at the age of seven to Japan and at 13 to the US. He understood me very good and ordered someone who spoke Japanese for introducing me at the new school and tutoring me. At the moment I heart who he called I nearly fainted, if You never believed in fate after that You did… Seeing my expression he asked what happened and I told him that we were very good friends until she moved to the US. I was allowed to wait outside and surprise her. He had a fine sense of humor… I was sorry as he was killed two years later by a drunk driver…"

"Since our first day we got best friends and only few weeks later we both knew that we're in love. Lucky for us I was held back a year after moving to the US, I was too depressed and my grades weren't very good at that time. Takeru made it to advance a grade with my help, we graduated at the same time with very good grades and were both accepted for studying journalism university. At that time he wrote his now published novels, especially his best-seller with his mother's and my help."

"I never knew that my novels would be accepted so good, and after my first novel reaching the best-seller-level I thought of advancing our relationship, I bought the engagement-ring, btw I had help by Sora…"

"Nice story, perhaps You should write a novel about it, it'd be interesting…" I looked at my fiancée and she at me with an evil spark in her eyes before she grabbed in her handbag and pulled out my new novel…

"Too late, perhaps You'd like to read it… It'll be published in two months in the US and in about 6 here…" she said with an evil smirk…

At that moment Hikari couldn't hold back a laugh while Taichi looked at us with a "thank-you"-look, I think it was her first laugh since her fiancée's death…


	3. Sora's Story

Reunion - Takimi-Style

Reunion – Takimi-Style

A/N: I really don't know why I really write this, but somehow it makes fun. This time I change my POV, but the main plot is still about Takimi…

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the series and the main-plot of Digimon, I wished I would but I don't. I don't earn any money or anything else for writing such stories, I do it for fun and experience.

Chapter 3- Sora's Story

Oh boy, it was funny seeing all DD with their shocked faces… And the best I shot some photos and I think noone has noticed it especially them… I left at the same time like Takeru and Mimi the meeting, I had to go back to my mother; she's still seriously sick but there's no longer the risk of her dying. Even my dad managed to visit her the last weeks several times, I cannot blame him for not being here very often, someone has to earn the money especially since my mom is sick, the shop is now closed until she's better. 

About Yamato, tomorrow at noon he'll arrive at the airport and we, the couple, Jyou and I will pick him up. Why Jyou ? Very simple: I think he'll need a doctor if **we** told him **our** news… Istill cannot believe that I managed it to invite Jyou without spoiling the fun… But now I prepare for a visit of Ken and Miyako, although they didn't say anything about it, I **know** that they'll come. (Miyako is still very nosey and I think she wants some answers **why** I didn't tell them anything about Takeru and Mimi…)

Oh, the doorbell, I think _my guests are here. I open the door and greet my guest, it's only Miyako (Okkay, I was only half correct but also half wrong…)_

"Hi Miyako, where's your boyfriend ?"

"Huh ? Did You expect me ? Or us ?"

"To be honest: Yes… I know You too well…"

"Oops… Ken went home, he's got a test tomorrow morning and wants to prepare himself a little."

"Come in, I think it'll be easier if we talk in the living room, not here…"

We go in the living-room and I offer her a soda…

"So, let me guess, You want to know **why** I didn't tell you about Takeru and Mimi…"

"Am I really so easy to figure out ?"

"For Mimi and me – Yes – For the others – Maybe."

"Okay, tell me Your story…"

"Very simple, Mimi would have killed me if I told anyone about them. And why should I spoil the fun ? Especially since they have a photo of Yamato and me when they told us about their relation. I nearly looked the same way You did…"

*** Flashback ***

It's Friday afternoon about one year after Takeru left Odaiba, we just arrived here in New York, only Yama's Mom knows that we'll come, Yamato will stay here since his dad has a new job, now he has to travel nearly the whole year around the world, that's the reason why Yama will live with his mom. Myself I stay here only for a vacation of two weeks, after that I've to get back home for finishing school. After that I'll also move here, so was the compromise with my parents. I'll then study here fashion design, thanks to my dad who has good connections to local universities. This whole thing happened in only two weeks after his dad telling him about his new job.

His mom was so sorry at the phone that she couldn't manage to pick us up here and she didn't want to tell Takeru, it's a surprise for him, I think he'll be shocked if he sees us…

We take our luggage, it's only a small part, the rest will arrive the next days and head to the next cab.

It nearly takes 40 minutes until we reach his mother's apartment, the neighborhood looks nice, I think we'll like staying here until Yama finished school and got a job; he tries to join the US Air Force and become a pilot. Years ago I expected him becoming a famous rock-star, but we soon realized that such a life isn't real fun, it's too much stress. 

Now we stand in front of his mom's apartment and ring the bell.

Soon Mrs. Takaishi opens the door and noticing us we received a big hug (even me, I think she I'm welcome here…).

"Hello, Yamato, Sora, it's too long since I saw You two…"

"Hi mom, it's really too long ago, but You know America and Japan that's too far…"

"Hi Mrs. Takaishi, I'm also happy to see You again…"

"Please call me Nancy, even Takeru's **girlfriend** calls me this… Please come in, drop Your luggage in the living room and make You home…"

"**Takeru's girlfriend ? I never thought that he'll find his dream-girl especially after the fiasco with Hikari…"**

"You'll meet her when **they** arrive in few minutes. She's a nice girl although she's a little older than him…"

Something is weird, something in her voice, she doesn't tell us all about it, there's a big secret about it… I cannot figure out what… I think we'll wait and see who this mysterious girl is…

"Mom, can I use Your computer a moment, I've to pick up two anxious digimon."

"No prob, son… I'll send them then into Takeru's room where Patamon waits while You wait in the living-room…"

The next moment both leave the living room and head to Nancy's room for picking up our two digimon. I check the surroundings here in the living room, it's nice, I notice many books, one special hits my eye. I don't know why but there's something odd about it. I check the cover and notice the author's name "TK Takaishi" – TK Takaishi ??? TK a short version of Takeru ??? – Now that's odd…

The next moment Yama reappears…

"Are our digimon here ?"

"No problem, they arrived and will stay at Takeru's room with Patamon… Do You too have the feeling that something here's odd ?"

"Certainly I do. Check the author of this book and tell me what You think about it…"

He takes the book and checks the cover. Since this moment he has a very confused expression in his face.

"You too. I think Your brother has much to explain. That cannot be coincidence with this book. How many Takaishis do You know who write novels ?"

"Until now no one. But somehow I'm not really surprised, I know that he writes stories since our first adventure, but kept it secret. Only mom and I knew about it, even my dad has no clue, but about writing novels, that's really new…"

Just in this moment we hear the opening of the main door… Aaah, it's time for the show…

"Hi Mom, we're home… Something happened ?"

"Hi Nancy…" Somehow this female voice sounds familiar, but I cannot resolve why…

"Hi You two, You've got some guests waiting in the living-room, meanwhile I order some pizza…"

Just in this moment a girl about 17 years enters the living room, she's got long chestnut-brown hair and wears a fashionable pink tank and a white skirt. Somehow she looks familiar, but something is wrong. Now I know, the hair has to be pink…

"Mimi !!! What are You doing here ?"

"Yamato? Sora ! It's how long since I saw You the last time ? Nearly one and a half year…"

Just in this moment surprised Takeru enters the living room. But there's something in his expression, his famous smirk, somehow it has an evil touch…

"Hi squirt, it's too long since I saw you last. But somehow You haven't changed too much except Your outfit…"

He really looks adoring in his clothes although the main colors are still yellow and green, his clothes make him look more mature especially after getting rid of his hat… If I wouldn't love Yamato I could fall for him… (What am I thinking…)

"My new outfit is the idea of my girlfriend, it nearly took a whole day in the local malls since we found it, and what shall I say, I really like it…"

"Mom told us that we would meet Your girlfriend today, I really like to be introduced to her who can make **YOU** go shopping for a whole day…"

"That's right, that's nearly a miracle getting You go shopping clothes… I really like to know her."

I cannot say, but I have the feeling that both of them will let explode the bomb soon, it's an odd feeling…

"Well, You've met her. She's an angel, my princess and a miracle… Or isn't she, Meems ?"

"Flatterer… But that's one of the reasons I love You…" Just in this moment she places a big kiss on his lips…

*** End Flashback ***

"I cannot say what happened the next minutes, the first thing I remember after this shock was several flashlights and laughing Mimi, Takeru and Nancy. Nearly the same was it with Yamato, he also got out of the shock after the flashlights of Nancy's camera. About this book, it was the first one which was published half a year after our reunion, but I still cannot resolve the title, I've read too many of his stories since then. Yama and me we are his first beta-readers, Mimi is still involved in his writings, he says that she's his muse and she helps him to sort his ideas."

"How did Mimi's parents first react hearing of her daughter going out with him, especially about the age-difference ?"

"Mimi said that that was no real problem, after reintroducing him to them they fully supported them. You know how Takeru treats everyone especially his best friends. They were really pleased by him. Nearly the same was it with Nancy. She also offered an own room for Mimi, so that she can stay over night…"

"No, not even my parents let Ken stay for the night, nor his parents me until we both moved out. And we were nearly as long together…"

"I know how You feel, it was nearly the same with my mom and his dad. It took a long time until they accepted that we are serious, and now we're married."

"By the way, how comes that You never invited someone to your wedding ? We're all a bit disappointed as we heard about Your marriage…"

"Sorry, we married without an official wedding, we only had an inofficial for our closest family-members, we planned the official for this year, but Takeru and Mimi have decided to change this plans. I think we'll official celebrate with them but about this I have to talk with them and Yamato. I'll tell You first since I know more about it." (Sorry I cannot tell You the whole story about our marriage… but that's really nothing of Your business…)

*** The next morning ***

I cannot resolve when Miyako left and about what we then talked, I only know that I nearly broke my own record in going to the wash-room… I hope she doesn't suspect anything, not until I told Yama…


	4. Taichi's Worries

Reunion - Takimi-Style

Reunion – Takimi-Style

A/N: Now back to the roots after the Part with Sora's POV. But I think, it was interesting to switch the POV. I think I'll do it sometimes again…

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the series and the main-plot of Digimon, I wished I would but I don't. I don't earn any money or anything else for writing such stories, I do it for fun and experience.

Chapter 4- Taichi's Worries

Yawn! It's 08.30am and I'm still tired, usually I awake about 07.00am but after this last evening I still wonder, that I'm awake… But I promised Taichi to talk with him in about 45 minutes. We invited him to talk about Hikari's problems, I noticed to many worries in her eyes although we all had a good evening. The funniest part was the battle between Mimi and Hikari racing to the bathroom. It's also a part of this whole trouble… I think I have to talk with Taichi about it, I think he didn't notice this…

But first to wake my princess so that we can get dressed and get some breakfast.

"Good morning, honey…"

"Keru, please let us stay in bed… I'm still tired…"

"Sorry, but You know You and Sora want to go shopping and I expect Taichi, You know we want to talk about Hikari, I think she has really big trouble…"

"I know, I know; I think she's also pregnant…"

"You noticed too ? Oh I know, You can also read the signs. And don't forget the bath-room-fight yesterday…" I added with my famous smirk.

"Yeah, bad boy… And don't forget how much she ate yesterday, even You was unable to beat her… or me…"

"Enough honey, let's get up. While You use the bath-room I prepare our breakfast…"

The next 40 minutes passed really fast, we get dressed, refresh, prepare and eat our breakfast. Nothing real important happens except our daily morning routine. Before Taichi arrives Mimi leaves and drives to Sora; good thing that she lives at her mom, so Mimi knows where to drive.

About 10 minutes after our "date" Taichi arrives… He hasn't really changed, still too late… But it gave me time to prepare some coffee and get some of my books.

"Morning, Takeru. Sorry I'm late, but I missed your house…"

"No problem… I expected something like this, so I had enough time to prepare some coffee, do You like something to eat ?"

"Why not, perhaps I can get here some breakfast since my sister empties our fridge the last weeks. I've never seen her so hungry, that's really not normal."

While talking I prepare something to eat for us two, although I ate before, but I think it's better if he has company…

"I know what You mean, I really know…"

"First thanks for yesterday, it was the first time since JJ's death she wasn't depressed. You even made her laugh, noone else was able to do so. Even today she seemed a bit more bright. You two have still the ability to cheer everyone up…"

"I'd say it this way, we've got enough experience with this. I can only say this the reason why we never visited You before were similar problems… But which exactly I mustn't say…"

"I understand, You cannot break the trusts although sometimes…"

"… You have to, I know, and that's the reason why You are here. I know how hard this is, I'd to do this also before. I can promise You that I won't tell anyone else including Mimi, if You wish, about this talk. That's one of the reasons why Mimi is shopping with Sora to give us time in private."

"Thanks for understanding… You don't know how I feel the last weeks, knowing too much and not being able to talk with someone about it."

(I really know, but the best is if I don't say anything…)

"I think I start with JJ. He moved about two months after Your departure in this area. He was a mixture between You and Daisuke, it's difficult to explain, he had many of Your best traits, he was cheerful, good in sports especially soccer, charming, intelligent, looking like You and so on. He was really the one for who Hikari waited for. I'll show You a picture if I find one… Perhaps You could ask Daisuke or Ken, they three were the biggest buddies at this time. It only took two weeks for both to recognize that they have fallen for each other. It was a happy relationship between both, it grew and got closer every day. Three years ago I was offered a good contract in France for a local soccer-club which I accepted. At this time I met Catherine again and we got very close. If I thought I had a crush after Sora leaving me for Your brother I understood that it grew all the years between. About a year ago I had a bad accident while a game, someone fouled me very hard and I had to quit my career. The whole two years JJ cared for Hikari like You or me, maybe better. After my return I was really pleased about their relationship. At this time both started to study education, You know how Hikari likes kids. About 2 months ago he proposed and Hikari accepted. I don't know what happened that day exactly although I have **some** ideas. Only two days later a drunk driver killed him by an accident. Since then she was in this state You've seen yesterday. The worst part is that she started to act weird."

"JJ – The name sounds familiar, but I don't know why… You mean with her weird acting eating like a vacuum, throwing up in the morning, many bathroom-breaks ?"

"How You know ? I didn't tell You…"

"Are You really that dense not understanding what's going on ? Mimi has exactly the same problems…"

"Huh ?"

"Oh boy, another hint, my wife likes this days crazy food like peanut-butter-sandwiches and mixed pickles. Do You now understand ?"

"I hope You don't want to tell me what I'm thinking about…"

"Perfecto! And before You ask, it happened after our engagement, and we're proud of it."

"They're pregnant. That explains many things… I don't know if I should be happy or not. Another problem on her shoulders."

"See it of the bright side, now she has a good reason for **not** making a big mistake. Is something else wrong ?"

"Unfortunately yes. About two weeks ago my parents were informed that my dad will be transferred. This is the reason why they are out these days, they're looking for a new apartment. And they've to sell this here. We don't know what to do with Hikari, if she'd move with my parents she'd lose at least one year of her education. But on the other hand we also don't know where she could stay, Catherine and I cannot afford a bigger apartment and renting another is no option because of the costs… We really don't know what to do…"

"I think for the last problem we have a solution, You know we owe this apartment but we still need a house-keeper since we live the most time in the US. And I think it's the best option to have someone living here we know. And don't worry, she'd do us a favor as much we'd do her. Best let Mimi talk with her about it, that's her métier; she knows how to her."

"Thanks, at least one problem solved, but what to do about the other ?"

"About the death of JJ we cannot do very much, I think no one can resurrect him, so she has to accept the fact of his death, but it needs time. About the pregnancy, I think we all should talk with her about it, she'll need as much support, especially by you, normally it'd be the part of the father. I'd offer myself, but I cannot, first I have to many commitments in the US and You know Mimi is pregnant too. Best You see it as practice, if Catherine will be…"

"I understand what You mean… Thanks for Your help and Your advice. I cannot still believe that You noticed her pregnancy earlier than me although I see her nearly every day…"

"That's very simple, first I am used to see these signs, second You thought that'd be her depression for her reacting this way not a pregnancy and third You notice some things better if You aren't used to see it everyday."

After this we change to several other topics. Nothing real important. About 11.00am Taichi leaves with many stuff to think about…


	5. Yamato

Reunion - Takimi-Style

Reunion – Takimi-Style

A/N: First, best greetings to [Robster80][1], You're definitely no bad influence… (insider…) But You are the main reason why I don't get this idea out of my brain…Second, I'm sorry if it takes more time to write the next chapters, but I've got another duties, but I try my best…Especially this chapter is rewritten many times; the first part wasn't a problem, but the second… Greetings to [Mimi Takaishi][2] for joining **the** 'club' of Takimi fans… 

If You like any couple with Mimi then You might be interested joining the following newsgroup : 

[http://www.topica.com/lists/Mimi_Tachikawa_loves/subscribe/?location=listinfo][3]

This chapter will have a change of the POV in the middle, I think it'll be fun… 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the series and the main-plot of Digimon, I wished I would but I don't. I don't earn any money or anything else for writing such stories, I do it for fun and experience.

Chapter 5- Yamato

After Taichi leaving and cleaning up the room I prepare myself for the big show. I also open the digiport for picking up Gabumon, he'll stay with Patamon and Palmon in their room (I think it was a good idea giving them an own room, Mimi and I don't really like viewers in our bed-room especially when we're in a romantic mood…) The only thing missing are now my fiancée and my sister-in-law.

At 11.25am they arrive with Sora's van. It's good seeing them prepared. In the car is also Jyou waiting, I think it's Sora's idea for the case that Yamato faints dead away… But I think he also needs a doctor if he hears our other news… I think we should prepare him before… I lock our apartment and head to the car and get in.

"Hi Sora, Hi Jyou."

"Hi Takeru, I hope You don't mind if we take Jyou with us picking my husband up."

"Hi, I'd really like to know why I'm needed here, especially if it's my vacation and I wanted to study a few new articles about new operation methods." I cannot say what but there's something in his eye, if I don't know better I can see a hint of jealousy towards me. I noticed this also yesterday but I thought it was nothing, but now I have the feeling that he still has his crush on Mimi. (I hope he'll get over this fast, I don't want to lose our friendship towards him… best I talk with Mimi later about it.)

"Girls, shall we tell him ? If he's not prepared he could also be no use, if Yamato faints death away…"

"I wanted to tell him sooner, but Mimi insisted to wait until You're here."

"Don't spoil fun…"

"Why should he faint dead away… he isn't ill, is he ? – No this cannot be, and what are these news ?"

"I think You're smart enough to figure it out, why these news would affect him so hard… At least I ever thought that You're nearly as smart as Koushiro…"

"hmm… Don't tell me that one of You is pregnant, these are the only news which could affect him so much." He is a little bit paler than usual, and that's nearly impossible…

"Good shot, but You missed the target just a few…" I remarked with my famous smirk. I see his eyes widen and his face more losing color. There's something else besides his hint of jealousy in his eyes, a hint of despair. (Poor Jyou, he has to realize that his crush won't be more as a friend towards him…)

"We're both…" Mimi answered, holding back a big laugh.

I hate such moments not having a camera with me, but wait Sora usually has one with her (she's got Hikari's attitude to have one in her hand bag just in case). But she's driving and I don't think it's very intelligent to let her search hers… Just in this moment I see a flashlight and notice that Mimi has her camera (I see they are well prepared… Both women, especially Mimi, can be soo bad… But that's the reason I love them, one as sister and one as my future wife and mother of my child.)

"Hey Jyou, are You still living ? You don't look very well, I'd offer You something to drink, but my best drinks are at home in New York…"

"I'm okay, now **I** know why I'm needed, if Yamato hasn't changed to much, he really sure needs a drink or a good doctor…"

"Be honored, You're one of the first who knows about it. And the best he doesn't know of any pregnancy. We **forgot** to tell him as we found out, or better said we wanted to tell the future aunt first…"

"Takeru, Jyou, are you willing to help **me** having revenge at Yamato ? Mimi will tell You what to do…" (Oh boy, never, really never, cross Sora…)

Just now we're only a few blocks away of the airport…

*****************************

What a boring flight and we arrived as usual about 40 minutes too late, but I'm glad being home in Japan. Now it's time to find my wife, my brother and my future sister in law. I hope Sora isn't mad at me for not telling her about Takeru's and Mimi's engagement. But somehow I forgot to tell her every time I called her. There's only hope for her not killing me…Where can they be ?

Suddenly I bump into a familiar looking man with blue hair and glasses… I don't know why but I know him…

"Hi Yamato, nice to bump into You… SORA, MIMI, TAKERU I FOUND HIM…" Now I know why he's so familiar.

"Hi Jyou… and sorry for this, I was looking for **them** and really didn't notice You…"

"No problem, I understand, I was also distracted looking for You. And if this didn't happen we would perhaps search each other for hours…"

"How comes that You aren't studying and that you're here ? That's somehow odd…"

"I know what You mean, I was invited by Your wife; she said something of You'd need a doctor if she's ready with You…" 

YIKES, SHE'S TO BE REALLY MAD!!! Or why should she want to have a(n) (upcoming) doctor around… That really means that I'm in **BIG** trouble.

"Hey, Yamato, how could You forget to tell Sora about our engagement…" I hear a rampaging Mimi although I have an odd feeling about her, something isn't correct as if she isn't really mad. But she doesn't need to be mad, a mad Sora is enough to have a reason for not being born…

"Good shot, Bro, You're lucky that we were able to calm your wife a little bit, You haven't to worry to get killed anymore…" I see my 'kid' brother behind his future wife standing, but there's also this odd feeling of something not being correct… And how could he manage to calm Sora down ? That's nearly impossible, Taichi (yikes, I didn't really want to think about him…) and I were never able to do this, every time she got mad we were at least running the next days with a black eye around…

"Hey, Sis, Bro, should I call for police protection ? Is she really that mad at me ?"

"Perhaps **she** can answer Your question…" I notice that the three are surrounding me as if they want to disturb me running away…

"ISHIDA YAMATO !!! YOU'RE DEAD !!!"

After hearing her voice from behind I try to escape but am holding back by several hands. I hope she'll give me enough time to write my last will…

I really don't know how much time passes, for me it looks like forever, before my 'mad' spouse stands grinning in front of me.

What the heck is going on here ?

"You like our little show ?" my grinning brother asks.

"Not really…"

"You're lucky that Takeru told me other news too, else You'd be in really big trouble now."

What kind of news could make Sora calm down this fast… The only thing which could affect her so much is…

"Don't tell me Mimi is…"

"Yes, You'll become uncle in about seven months…"

"Congratulations, You two… I'm really happy for You…"

I really hate to admit this but my brother has managed to complete his life much faster than me. Sora and I are still trying to become parents at least for two years, shortly after me joining the Air Force. I cannot say if I am happy or sad about this, happy of becoming uncle or sad for not being able becoming dad. I cannot say why but I'm stuck in-between these two emotions…

"Bro, how comes that You look a bit disappointed, but You should be happy too…"

What ?

"Yama, perhaps You'd like to hear my news…" A long silence follows… What kind of news does she have especially after telling me becoming uncle…

"I'm also pregnant, You'll be dad too…"

What ??? The only thing I notice is growing blackness before I land on the floor…

Oh boy, I had a really good dream, I'm becoming uncle and dad, or was this real ? Oh boy, what happened ? And why am I laying on Sora's lap or why do I awake in the main hall of the airport ?

"Ohh, Sleeping Beauty is awake…" I'd notice this voice even if I'm deaf, my dearest brother… I hate it giving him reasons to tease me, that's usually my job!

Before I'm able to reply something I notice my dearest wife nearing her lips mine. THAT's a way to awake, having my spouse kissing me. I'm only sorry that this kiss wasn't so passionate than others before, but what should I expect while laying on the floor at the airport. I can only hope that no one has shot any pictures, but I really don't believe in hope especially while Mimi and Takeru are around, they really like such photos…

Now I'm sure that it wasn't a dream, I really become dad! (Yippie !!!) It's time to get up and celebrate.

"Let's go celebrate, my treat!"

"Jyou You chose for Your help here, what Do You want ? And don't forget, it's Yama's treat, so don't care about the price…" Sora says with an evil glare in her eyes, she knows that I hate expensive restaurants; I think I'll have to pay much more for not telling her about the engagement… The acting some minutes before was only the beginning…

These will be hard two weeks vacation but I think nothing will be able to destroy the good mood I have, not after getting know of becoming dad… 

   [1]: http://members.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=25685
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=82965
   [3]: http://www.topica.com/lists/Mimi_Tachikawa_loves/subscribe/?location=listinfo



End file.
